onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Pavlik
| affiliation = Whitebeard Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Captain | jva = | Funi eva = Alejandro Saab }} Pavlik is an infamous New World pirate captain who was subordinate to Whitebeard. Appearance Pavlik is a fat man with short legs and thin arms. He dresses in mafia-style clothing such as a black fedora alongside a white collared shirt with a black tie under black coat. In the manga, he appears on separate occasions with a slightly different appearance. In his debut, he had a thick gray beard and wore a black pirate captain coat, but he had shorter facial hair and wore a black coat with a white cape over, in subsequent appearances, much like that of his concept art and the anime. Gallery Personality Pavlik is very loyal to Whitebeard, as he was willing to risk his and his own crews' lives to save Portgas D. Ace. This shows that Pavlik highly treasures friendship because he charged straight into battle upon orders to save their comrade. Also, his willingness to challenge Marine Headquarters shows that he is a fearless pirate that will not back down even in the toughest of situations, which is further showed when he was faced with an army of Pacifistas, but still stood his ground and continued to fight. Abilities and Powers Pavlik is a fearsome pirate who has managed to achieve an infamous reputation in the New World. Weapons Pavlik wields a large double barrel flintlock in battle that is strong enough to blow up the head of a Pacifista. History Past In the past, Pavlik became a renowned pirate in the New World and allied himself with Whitebeard as a subordinate captain. Summit War Saga Marineford Arc When Portgas D. Ace was to be executed at Marineford, Pavlik and his crew joined forces with the Whitebeard Pirates in order to save him from execution. While the Marines were bracing for the arrival of the pirates, Pavlik and the allied fleet of the 43 subordinate captains caught them by surprise when the fleet suddenly appeared out of nowhere just off the shores of Marineford. A few moments later, the pirates received the orders to attack and, immediately following the vice admirals' entrance into battle, Pavlik charged into battle alongside several of the other subordinate captains. During the battle, Pavlik blew up the head of a Pacifista as he fought alongside Rush, Elmy, and Arthur in clearing a path to save Ace. After Whitebeard and Ace's death, Pavlik watched in horror alongside Ninth and Happygun as they witnessed Sakazuki piercing straight through Jinbe and hitting Luffy. At the end of the war, the Red Hair Pirates arrived and Sengoku allowed the surviving pirates to leave. Anime and Manga Differences The scene where the allied captains charged into battle is omitted in the anime. However, the anime does at a scene in which Pavlik is seen commenting to a fellow pirate about how they still have to deal with the Pacifistas. In the manga, he was only seen fighting against the Pacifista with other captains. Because of the omission of his manga debut scene, Pavlik is only seen in the anime with his second design, and not the initial one shown in the manga. Major Battles *Whitebeard Pirates and subordinate crews vs. the Marines and Shichibukai Trivia *Pavlik is a diminutive of the Russian name Pavel (corresponding to English name Paul). References Site Navigation fr:Pavlik it:Pavlik ca:Pavlik es:Pavlik pl:Pavlik Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Subordinates